Sould Mate
by lulu-illussions
Summary: Rhonda has a crush on Curly, but she s afraid to ask him out. Finally, she gave it a try.


Disclaimer: Curly and Rhonda are characters from Hey Arnold!. They don´t belong to me but to their righteous owners.

This story was originaly written for one person on deviantart.

* * *

Rhonda nervously hid behind the fence. It was the day D. Today, she would finally ask her secret crush to come on a date with her. Oh, how scared she was that he would reject her but she wasn´t willing to wait any longer.

After all, it was _Curly_ whom she wanted. Cute, funny, strange Curly.

"All right, girl," Rhonda told herself under her breath, "let´s do it."

Then she walked from behind the fence and straight to the black haired boy sitting under the tree. He was just reading some book all alone, what was great opportunity for Rhonda.

"Hello, Curly," she said shyly when she came closer and the boy looked up at her.

"Hi," he retorted and smiled on Rhonda in a way that immediately made her blush. For a moment, Rhonda wasn´t sure what to say so she just sat down next to Curly.

"Uhm, I thought," she started hesitantly, looking everywhere but at Curly, "there´s a good movie in the cinema. Wouldn´t you like to see it?"

Curly blinked in surprise. Usually, girls like Rhonda ignored him so he didn´t know what to think about the unexpected offer. But he was curious what Rhonda wanted so he agreed.

"Sure."

"Great," Rhonda said with delight. "What about we went this afternoon?"

Curly only shrugged and nodded. "All right." Rhonda´s invitation surprised him so much that he didn´t know what more he should say.

But Rhonda smiled wide and jumped up. "Great. We´ll meet at the cinema at 3pm."

Then she waved to him and run away, leaving surprised boy alone under the tree.

That was perfect! Rhonda thought happily. He agreed, so we´ll have a date. Rhonda almost danced with the joy and she was completely unfocused all the rest of the day. And then the afternoon came.

Rhonda nervously waited in the front of the cinema until Curly appeared. He looked cute in his short trousers and colourful T-shirt.

"I´m so looking forward to it," he said enthusiastically and grinned. "I heard about that movie a lot, it should be really great."

Rhonda returned his smile. She was glad that he had a good mood. Maybe if he´ll like their date a lot, he won´t mind coming on another one with Rhonda. But he probably didn´t even noticed that it was a date. That worried Rhonda a bit but at least she could be with her secret crush.

"So, do you want popcorn?" he asked like he suddenly remembered being a gentleman.

"Sure," Rhonda agreed immediately. "Which one do you like?"

Curly shrugged and looked around. "Wow, blue ice cream!" he jelled suddenly and grabbed Rhonda´s hand. Next moment, he was dragging her towards the counter with ice creams. Rhonda´s heart beat like crazy until Curly let go of her and waved on the salesman.

"I´d like this one," he said happily. "What about you?" he asked Rhonda and she blushed.

"Uhm… I like chocolate one."

Curly bought them ice creams and immediately started eating his one. "I love blue ice cream," he said to Rhonda. "It´s funny and sweet."

Rhonda smiled and nodded.

"I like sweet ones too," she revealed and Curly smiled too. It was nice to know that they had something in common despite how different they were.

"What are your other favourite foods?" she asked hoping that she would find out more about Curly and more things which they share.

The boy scratched his nose thinking. "Dunno. I like many things. Like French fries, chocolate, jelly and strawberries."

"I love strawberries!" exclaimed Rhonda happily. "They´re my second most favourite fruit right after the apples."

"I like apples too," said Curly. "I´d never say that we have so many things in common."

Rhonda agreed with that. She always thought that Curly was cute but a bit weird and totally different that her, but it seemed that they made quite good couple. For a moment, she thought about telling Curly that they´re on the date right now, but then she decided not to risk. They were having a really good time and she wanted just to enjoy it.

"I already bought the tickets," she said. "Let´s go."

"Sure," agreed Curly. "Do you like cartoons a lot? Cause I do. They´re my most favourite kind of movies."

"Me too. For example Finding Nemo was great."

They chatted happily until the movie started and they continued after it. Rhonda found out that they had many things in common and it made her really happy.

"Maybe we should go to see another movie someday," Rhonda offered shyly. "It was quite nice today."

To her surprise, Curly agreed. "Yeah, it was. I really had a great time today. Thanks for letting me to go with you."

Rhonda blushed. "Pleasure is all mine. But I probably should go home now. It´s getting late…"

"Sure, I´ll accompany you." That took Rhonda completely aback. She didn´t expect Curly to act like on a real date. After all, he took it only as a friendly trip. But she agreed anyways, only to spend a bit more time with her cute little Curly.

"My place is this way," she said and Curly nodded.

"I know," he said before deeply blushing. "I mean, sure, if you say that it´s that way then you´re right cause you know where it is…"

Rhonda just watched while he was babbling before she curiously raised an eyebrow. "You know where I live? But how? You were never there after all."

Curly bit on him lip nervously. "I kind of… know."

"Did you stalk me or what?" laughed Rhonda but when she noticed Curly´s expression, she went silent. "Did you?"

Curly blushed even more and shyly nodded. "I was always curious where you live."

"But why?"

"Uhm… you´re interesting."

Rhonda just silently stared at him before bursting out in the laughter. "So you think that I´m interesting? But why did you never tell me?"

Curly shrugged. "I never thought that a girl like you could care about me. You know, I´m weird."

"No, you aren´t," opposed Rhonda. "Maybe a bit strange… Never mind. It´s great news!"

"Really?" Curly asked in surprise. "But why? I mean, I stalked you after all."

But Rhonda only shook her head. "I´d really like to ask you something. I never dared to because I was worried that you´d reject me. But if you think that I´m interesting…" she giggled and Curly curiously waited.

"Would you like to date me?" Rhonda asked finally in a thin voice and Curly immediately brightened up. "Sure! I would love to!"

Rhonda smiled and blushed and let Curly hug her. It was a bit awkward bit nice and Rhonda´s smile even widened.

"So may I accompany you home now?" asked Curly grinning.

"Yes, of course."

Rhonda was really happy with the development of events. In the end, she managed to get closer to Curly and now they were dating! It was simply perfect. Not to mention that their first almost-date was so great. Her day D went even better that she planned. And hopefully, she can get Curly out soon again. After all, he was her boyfriend now.


End file.
